Sliding windows of the type including a pair of parallel planar window panels slidably supported for sliding movement past one another are sometimes found in the interior of vehicles, for example, cabs or limousines, and are generally known as privacy partitions. It is desirable to latch these panels relative to one another at an infinite number of relative positions, if possible. A latch for this type of sliding window is disclosed in the patent to Pennec et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,184. As disclosed, however, the latch maintains the windows relative to one another in only one closed position.